


Stormy Skies

by AstroLatte



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroLatte/pseuds/AstroLatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a thunderstorm in Paris, and she should’ve known better than to let stray cats into her room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Skies

There’s a thunderstorm in Paris, and she should’ve known better than to let stray cats into her room.

Marinette sighs into his kisses and pushes closer, chasing Chat’s lips as he pulls away. Her fumbling hands and his quick feet lead them to her bed, where they collapse in a mess of limbs, her small frame pinned beneath his broad one.

“Kiss me again,” Marinette whispers, eyelids fluttering shut because she’s nervous.

There’s a laugh and the arm wrapped around Marinette tightens and pulls her in as Chat murmurs “You’re cute,” and kisses her again. Marinette’s happy when Chat takes the lead, hesitant with sharp breaths as she accepts the soft touch of his lips.

Everything is innocent and slow and Marinette is grateful for that. Chat guides her, teasing her lips, getting them to part and letting her decide if she wants more.

She does.

Marinette can’t get enough of him, her lips gliding against a seemingly more experienced pair, pushed up against the boy on her cramped twin bed.

Rain patters her windows and the dampness of Chat’s hair is a reminder of the weather outside. She can’t remember how they got into this situation, but she’s too busy trying to figure out what to do with her hands to think about it. She awkwardly fists Chat’s costume until until he intertwines their fingers.

“Relax,” he smiles and runs his tongue slowly against her bottom lip.

Marinette gasps and arches into Chat’s body and lets him do it again. Her heartbeat is too fast for something so simple and Marinette thinks she’s overreacting, wanting more kisses and traces of Chat’s tongue. She tries to mimic him, sliding her own tongue over his bottom lip and feeling the upward curve of his lips in response. Marinette, learning slowly, finds out that Chat likes it when she takes his lip between her own and sucks gently. His moan rips through her entire existence.

At some point Marinette pulls away reluctantly and Chat immediately cups her face, worried as he asks, “Was that too much?”

A crash of thunder bellows from outside, the lightening from the storm flashing through her bedroom. Her breathing is heavy as her eyes meet the masked green ones of her partner, though as her civilian self he doesn’t have a clue.

Marinette considers for a second confessing, but instead blinks up at him. “No…” She begins but gets distracted when Chat starts peppering kisses onto her face, once again leaving her mind fuzzy.

Chat places a final kiss on her cheek and pulls back, eyebrows raised. “Are you sure?” There’s a hint of his usual smirk on his face and Marinette can feel herself slipping. His face is so familiar, she reaches up and cups his cheek in her hand, running the pad of her thumb along his jaw.

She doesn’t even know the boy under the mask, but she doesn’t care. He reminds her of Adrien and wonders if that’s why she feels pulled to him. She wonders if she’ll feel the same tug as Ladybug.

Turning, he takes this moment to leave butterfly kisses along her wrist and Marinette hides her face in his shoulder. He laughs against her skin until her hand runs through his hair and she peeks up from where she’s hiding.

“Will you leave when the rain stops?”

“Perhaps,” his whispers. “Do you want me to?”

There’s a pause before she turns to him fully, wrapping her arms around his neck. Between them, the bell on his collar jingles softly.

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at Astrolatte.tumblr.com to coo over these dorks and their love square.


End file.
